This invention relates to a pager receiver which is capable of displaying each of messages on a display unit.
A recent technical development have brought about a multifunctional pager receiver which can provide not only an indication of a terminating call but also visual displays of messages on a display unit. A storage unit is installed in such a pager receiver so as to store the messages. A storage capacity of the memory unit tends to increase to satisfy a recent demand.
It is preferable that the messages stored in the storage unit are individually accessed by a possessor of the pager receiver in different manual modes to be either optionally displayed on the display unit or voluntarily erased from the storage unit. In addition, it is desired that an important one of the messages should repeatedly be displayed on the display unit with the important message preserved in the storage unit. Anyway, such a pager receiver should carry out operations in the different manual modes.
A conventional pager receiver of the type described comprises a plurality of manual switches for the different manual modes. With an increase of the manual switches, the pager receiver inevitably becomes bulky in size. Accordingly, portability of the pager receiver becomes worse with the increase of manual switches. Operation errors may occur frequently when the manual switches increase in number.
Furthermore, it becomes difficult to rapidly display a desired one of the messages on the display unit when the storage unit has an increased storage capacity as mentioned before.